Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to games or amusement devices, and more specifically to a game table system including a television screen or monitor and method for same.
Description of Related Art
Numerous games played either for recreation, or as a profession, involve the use of a game table. Such a game table is often specifically designed for a particular game or a particular type of game. One example of such a game type, and associated table, is billiards (or pool). A pool table typically consists of a level planar surface bounded around its perimeter by elastic or semi-elastic bumpers and intervally spaced pockets. Pool table dimensions vary, but most are large: usually being or exceeding 7 feet in length. When not in use for playing pool, the pool table constitutes a large unused space in whatever room it is placed. To address the problem of wasted space, conversions have been developed that allow the pool table to serve another purpose, such as to provide a game surface for another game, such as table tennis. Thus, even when the table is not used for playing pool, it may be used for another game, thereby allowing increased utilization of the space occupied by the pool table. Unfortunately, such modifications to convert a game table for a first game to a game table for a second game fail to greatly expand the uses of the game table, and the table may often go unused, during which time it continues to waste a large amount of space in the room.
Additionally, many game tables are found in business establishments, such as pool halls, game rooms, or bars. In many such establishments, different forms of entertainment are provided to customers simultaneously in order to provide a more enjoyable experience for the customer. For example, music, television, or both may be played as background entertainment for participants of a table game for their enjoyment either while playing or while they are waiting to play. Unfortunately, however, the players of the game must usually remain in close proximity to the game table, and are, thus, usually not positioned to take full advantage of the additional forms of entertainment by selecting different programs or songs, as desired, which may be different than those desired by others in the establishment.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a game table that allows for more frequent or continuous use of the game table by enabling additional and/or simultaneous uses for various different forms of entertainment which may be conveniently enjoyed and/or controlled by the participants and/or spectators of the table game.